Pocket Monsters Pikachu Gaiden
by GrungDgoaT
Summary: An OT Pocket Monster Pikachu Yellow fanfic. Based off the game and Pokemon Special manga. Warning: Uses Japanese names, there is a list of English translations for dub fans


**Pocket Monster Pikachu Gaiden**

Legend

Masara Town - Pallet Town  
Tokiwa City - Viridian City

Yukinari Ookido-hakase - Professor Samuel  
Oak Shigeru - Gary

Fushigidane - Bulbasaur  
Hitokage - Charmander  
Zenigame - Squirtle  
Poppo - Pidgey  
Nidoran osu - Nidoran (m)  
Nidoran mesu - Nidoran (f)  
Eievui - Eevee  
Koratta - Rattata  
Onisuzume - Spearow

Electromagnetic Waves - Thunder wave

Monster Balls - Pokeballs  
Pokemon Encyclopedia (Pokemon Zukan) - Pokedex

* * *

#01 - vs Onisuzume

// _Narration (v.o.): In the continent of Kanto, in a small town, a new day rises_. //

(-Masara Town-)

A skateboard glided through the streets of the town, its rider only moving to drop a foot to push off again. A grin formed on his lips, white teeth standing out against his smooth light-brown skin, the wind whipping sun-bleached dreadlocks behind him.

// _This is Turk, and today is the day he receives his first pokemon. What is a pokemon, you ask? Creatures that live all around us, possessed with fantastic powers and abilities. Some people keep them as pets and playmates, others use them for battle._

_When a kid finishes junior high, they are eligible to take a test for a trainer's license. This will allow them to catch and train pokemon. Turk recently got his license, and is now on his way to get a starter pokemon_. //

Turk skidded to a stop outside a pair of large iron gates. Jumping off his board, he flipped it underneath his left arm, reaching out with a black fingerless-gloved hand to touch the sign on the gate. ("Ookido Pokemon Research Lab.") A long, low building sat in the middle of a wide, grassy park. ("Excellent.")

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Yukinari Ookido-hakase, the top pokemon authority in the Kanto-Jouto continent, tapped a few keys on his keyboard, watching data stream across the computer monitor in front of him. A smile crossed his face.

/"_Erm, professor_,"/ the voice of his assistant came over the phone speaker. /"_The first of the new trainers has arrived_."/

A quick glance at the clock of his computer told the pokemon professor the time was only 7:00. ("He's early.") "Alright, send him in." The door to his lab slid open, and Ookido turned to face the fifteen-year old that walked in. "Hello, Tendou."

Turk winced at his birth name, but nodded in greeting. "Morning, professor. I'm here for my pokemon."

"Of course," Ookido smiled, standing up from his chair. He looked the teen up and down. "I see you're ready for your journey, Tendou."

The dark-skinned teen was wearing a black long-sleeved tee-shirt under a red short-sleeved leather shirt. Black combat pants laden with many pockets were snugly fit, black chunky-style sneakers peeking out from under heavily-ripped and scuffed pants edges. His skateboard was hooked to the side of the medium-sized duffle bag hanging off his shoulder.

Turk shrugged. "I've already said all my goodbyes, so I was planning on hitting the road as soon as I got my starter." He pushed a dread out of his eye.

Ookido-hakase nodded and motioned the teen towards a table on which sat a group of monster balls. "We have almost twice the usual number of trainers starting out this year. For that reason, the three highest ranking rookies will receive the rare trio of fushigidane, hitokage, and zenigame. The other three will get the more common, but no less valuable trio of poppo, nidoran osu, and nidoran mesu."

"What about the eievui and the pikachu?" Turk asked, pointing at the two monster balls sitting separated from the others. Their translucent red halves showed the sleeping forms of the pokemon within.

"Well, the eievui is reserved for my grandson who is also receiving his starter today. It's sort of like an early birthday present," the professor said sheepishly. Turk nodded. "As for the pikachu," Ookido scratched his chin, "I caught him a few days ago and haven't started conditioning him yet. He should be ready for the next year's selection." He turned to face Turk. "Choose carefully, Tendou. All these pokemon have been specially bred so there's no wrong choice. It's just a matter of personal preference."

Turk looked at the monster balls carefully. ("Poppo and the nidorans I can catch between here and Tokiwa, so they're out. Fushigidane, hitokage, and zenigame are strong in their own right, and their final evolutions are some of the most powerful in the world,") he bit the ring piercing the left side of his bottom lip. ("But...")

"Well?"

Turk turned to the professor. "I'll take the pikachu."

"What?" Ookido blinked in surprise. "But why?"

"You said it yourself, professor," the teen shrugged. "The others have been bred since birth to take orders from humans." He picked up the pikachu's monster ball. "This little guy however... well, if I can't train him, what chance will I have with the wild pokemon that I'll be bound to catch, eh?"

Ookido started at Turk, noting the determined look in his eyes. ("Just like his father,") he thought with a small smile. "Alright," he sighed. "If that's what you want, you can train the pikachu."

("Boo-yah!") "Thanks, professor," Turk grinned broadly. He compressed the monster ball, and then snapped it into place on his upper right pants leg.

"Don't mention it," Ookido said, leading the teen to another table, this one with a computer. "You'll need these," he picked up and gave Turk five empty monster balls. While the boy hooked the balls to his jeans, the professor tapped a key on the keyboard, ejecting a red rectangular device from the disc drive. "Your pokemon encyclopedia, possibly the most important tool a trainer will ever have."

Turk looked at the device. It was the size and looked like an iPod, a screen taking up two-thirds of the face with a central scroll wheel underneath. There was a small camera above the screen to the left. ("Nice.") He slid the top up, like a cellphone, revealing a keypad beneath, then pushed it back down.

Ookido smiled as he watched the trainer marvel at his pokemon encyclopedia. He noticed what looked like an oversized metallic-silver stopwatch strapped on the left wrist of Turk's tee-shirt. ("He's come really prepared.") "I see you have a pokegear."

"Yeah, it's the latest model," Turk said, putting the pokemon encylopedia away in one of his pants pockets. "It comes with a camera, web browser, and built-in messaging system, as well as the normal features of a pokegear." ("It also cost a shit load of money to ship over from Jouto.")

"I'm impressed," the professor nodded. "Well, I think that's about everything you'll need." He held out his hand. "Once you leave this lab, a world of dreams, adventures, and friendships await. I wish you the best of luck, Tendou."

Turk shook Ookido's hand. "Thank you." He turned and headed towards the door, just as it slid open, and a spiky brown-haired teen entered. ("Shigeru.") He nodded at the professor's grandson and walked past, the door sliding closed behind him.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Turk sat back against a small tree on a small hill, overlooking a field of tall grass, the rays of the sun shaded by the leaves.

(-Route 1-)

"Let's see," he tapped a button on the pokegear, viewing a topographic map of the area. ("It's 10:00 now, so if I leave now I would hit Tokiwa City by noon. But I want to get some training with my pikachu down first, and maybe catch a few pokemon.") He stood up, making a decision. ("I'll only leave for Tokiwa around sunset.")

He took off the pikachu's monster ball and pressed its activator button, expanding it as he threw the ball to the ground. Out of a cloud of whitish smoke materialized the small yellow rodent. Its lightning bolt-shaped tail twitched as it looked around at its new surroundings.

"Yo," Turk called, and the pokemon turned, black-tipped ears stiffening when it saw him. ("Gotta make it come to me,") he thought. He brought out a mini packet of crisps which he opened, the pikachu watching his every move. Pouring some onto his hand, Turk held out the food. "Come on, Raishin."

The pikachu watched him suspiciously for a few moments, then slowly walked towards him. Tentatively, it reached out and took a crisp, sniffing it before eating it. "Pi-ka-chu!" it exclaimed in delight, and quickly wolfed down the rest.

("Boo-yah!") Turk poured the rest onto his hand, which the newly christened Raishin ate. Reaching out, he stroked the fur between its long ears, eliciting a purr. ("Woah, this is even easier than I thought.") "Raishin, you're my key to becoming one of the great trainers."

"Chu?" Raishin cocked his head.

Turk smiled. "Nothing, dude." He picked up the pikachu and placed it on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go catch some pokemon."

"Pika!"

----------  
EYE CATCH1: Turk performing an ollie on his skateboard  
EYE CATCH2: Raishin running towards the screen, red cheeks sparkling with electricity  
----------

A purple rat flew through the air and crashed into the ground, kicking up dust as it skidded to a stop. It groggily stood up, shook its head, and ran into the tall grass behind it.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Turk muttered, taking a bite from a chocolate bar.

"Chu," Raishin agreed, turning towards its trainer. His eyes lit up when he saw the chocolate. "Pi-ka?" Sighing, Turk threw the half-eaten candy at Raishin who caught it and started munching it happily. "Pi-ka-chu!"

("Koratta and poppo,") the dark-skinned trainer thought as he and the pikachu walked on. ("Two hours and that's all we've battled against.") He looked at Raishin who was licking the empty candy wrapper. ("Well, at least Raishin's gained some battling experience, and I caught a koratta and poppo.") He took off two monster balls, grinned at the pokemon sleeping within, and then replaced them. ("I wonder if we should move to another area...")

A high-pitched screech suddenly echoed through the air, instantly pulling Turk out of his thoughts. "What the hell was that?" he frowned, looking around. His pikachu ran up his body, perching itself on his shoulder.

"Pika-pi," Raishin narrowed his eyes, ears twitching for the slightest sound.

Another screech, this one from behind, and Turk turned. His eyes widened as he saw a brown blur streaking towards them. ("What the hell?") "Raishin, go! Electromagnetic waves!" ("Don't know what you are, but hopefully you're worth a few experience points.")

The pikachu leapt off its trainer's shoulder and into the air, tail crackling with electrical energy. "Chuu!" Raishin swiped his tail, releasing a wave of electricity at the incoming blur. The attack hit, electricity instantly paralysing the muscles of the attacking bird. With a squawk of shock, the pokemon was sent crashing to the ground.

"Woah, an onisuzume," Turk said excitedly at the twitching bird pokemon. "Good work, Raishin." He took out his pokemon encyclopedia and pressed a button on the side, lighting up the screen. He aimed the camera at the paralyzed bird, and an encyclopedia entry scrolled up.

Onisuzume  
Type(s): Normal / Flying  
Species: Tiny Bird  
Ability: Keen Eye  
Flavor: Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory.

("So that's what you were doing, eh?") Turk put away the pokemon encyclopedia. ("Too bad cause now I'm going to catch you.") He grabbed an empty monster ball, expanding it as he threw it at the onisuzume. The ball hit and split open, the pokemon exploding into vapor before being drawn inside the ball. ("Come on.") The ball shook a few times on the ground, before falling still. "Yes!"

"Pika-pika!" Raishin cheered.

Grinning, the dark-skinned trainer bent down and picked up the monster ball, gazing proudly at the onisuzume caught within. "Come on out, Bassui." The onisuzume appeared in a burst of smoke, flapping its way to perch on the skateboard on its new trainer's back. "Good to have you on board, dude."

"Chu," Raishin nodded. He scrambled up Turk's legs and onto his shoulder.

The onisuzume cawed, causing Turk to grin. "Alright guys, what say we head over to route 22 to catch some more pokemon?" he asked, and both Raishin and Bassui exclaimed their approval. Grinning broadly, Turk continued on his way, his adventures only just beginning.

* * *

Translations  
Raishin - thunder god  
Bassui - drill strike 


End file.
